


Seungmin’s backstory

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Kim Seungmin-centric, Light Angst, Little Space, M/M, Other, Plushies, Stuffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: How Seungmin found out about age regression and became a regressor.





	Seungmin’s backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This is rlly short I apologise,,,, I’m uh running out of ideas bc there’s only so many ways I can think of that ppl get into agere so if this sounded dumb pretend it didn’t happen
> 
> Also I wrote this like a long ass time ago sksksksksk

Seungmin found out about age regression when he was around 17 years old. Minho had gotten eliminated and Seungmin was  _ sad _ . He felt so bad about himself. How could Minho be eliminated? Seungmin thought Minho was so amazing and talented, and so much better than himself. So why was Minho the one who had to go?

 

He was kept awake by these thoughts every night for around a week before he did something about it. He decided it was best to use the internet to find the answers he needed. Since it was three in the morning and the members were  _ hopefully  _ sleeping. He typed ‘ways to de-stress’ into the search bar, and many articles and sites popped up. There was everything from drawing, writing, reading, taking a bath, etc. But one thing caught his eye. He’d never heard of this before.

 

_ Age regression. _

 

He decided to look into it more, and it seemed innocent enough. He shrugged and told himself he’d do more research in the near future, and then fell asleep.

  
  
  
  


A few weeks later, he decided to tell one of his friends, Daehwi, about it. Daehwi was a super cool person, and Seungmin trusted him with a lot. 

 

“So what is it?” Daehwi asked, blowing on his scorching hot hot cocoa. They were at Wanna One’s dorms and they were locked away by themselves in Daehwi‘s room. They were supposed to be doing homework technically, but Seungmin wanted to hear his friend’s opinion on his new discovery.

 

“So, um, you know I’ve been pretty stressed about Minho lately” Seungmin sighed.

 

“As would anyone” Daehwi raised his eyebrows and sipped at the hot cocoa. Seungmin laughed at the way Daehwi flinched at the temperature of the hot beverage. 

 

“Yeah, so I was looking up ways to like de-stress ya know?” Seungmin cleared his throat. “So I came across this  _ thing _ called age regression. Have you ever heard of it?”

 

“Hmmm no, I don’t think so” Daehwi furrowed his eyebrows. Seungmin pulled out his phone and pulled up the best and most accurate article he’d found on age regression and handed it over to his friend. Daehwi took it with a confused expression lacing his features. It took him a few minutes to finish, but once he did he locked the older’s phone and handed it back. “I think it’s really cute honestly, and I think it could really help you if it works for you.”

 

“I don’t really know how to go about it. Like a lot of, um,  _ littles _ have stuff like stuffies a-and pacifiers, but I don’t have anything.”

 

“Hey, I could take you shopping!” Daehwi suggested excitedly. Seungmin’s jaw dropped in slight shock.

 

“A-Are you sure?” The older asked nervously. Daehwi nodded with a smile, and they got ready to go out.

  
  
  


They ended up getting a backpack for Seungmin to put his regression items in. It was blue and had dinosaurs on it. It made Seungmin happy. Next they picked up some crayons, markers, coloured pencils, and a few kids colouring books. Then a red sippy cup and a baby bottle. After that they went to look at the pacifiers and baby stuffies. Seungmin picked out a white paci that had a cute cartoon puppy in the middle and tiny puppy paw prints scattered as a design. Both him and Daehwi thought it fit his personality perfectly. In the same aisle as the pacifiers, there were stuffies for babies younger than two.

 

“Do you want one of these, or do you wanna check out the other plushies?” Daehwi asked, watching as Seungmin made his way closer to the baby stuffies. He gasped and picked up a puppy stuffie. It was white with brown ears and a brown patch of fur outlining the left eye. It was so soft beneath Seungmin’s shaky fingers. He loved this stuffie with his whole heart already. He held it up to Daehwi with a smile.

 

“Puppy!”

 

===

 

Seungmin didn’t feel the need to use his items or regress until Felix got eliminated. Once JYP announced that Felix had to go, Seungmin was in tears. They’d lost Minho  _ and  _ Felix now. Why couldn’t they all just stay together?

 

“Seungmin it’s gonna be okay” Hyunjin tried to tell him once they were back at the dorms, but the older boy’s voice was too shaky for Seungmin to believe any word that came out of that pretty mouth. So Seungmin just shook his head, still crying. Hyunjin pulled him in and held him close. Seungmin’s pretty sure he felt teardrops in his hair.

  
  
  


After countless hours of tossing and turning, he decided to get up and go to the kitchen. It was past three in the morning, so no one could be awake, right?

 

Wrong. There, at the kitchen table, sat Woojin. He sat hunched over a mug of lavender tea with a spoonful of sugar and honey. Seungmin knew he drank that when he was stressed. He sat across from the eldest and cleared his throat. Woojin looked up at him with exhausted eyes. It was heartbreaking to see the usually put together member look so  _ broken _ . Seungmin reached out to grasp Woojin’s hand and laced their fingers together. Woojin gave him a watery smile. 

 

“Chan’s not taking these eliminations so well. Especially Felix’s. It’s like a part of him is gone with Lix, and he won’t let me help him, he won’t listen to me, and I feel  _ lost” _ Woojin spilled, and his eyes were wet. 

 

“It’ll be okay with time, hyung” Seungmin tried to reassure him. Woojin gave him a forced smile.

 

“I hope so, Minnie.”

 

After a few moments of Seungmin just rubbing his thumb comfortingly against the back of Woojin’s hand, the younger spoke up with, “Hyung, I know I shouldn’t ask, but would it be okay if I went to the studio to sleep tonight?”

 

“You can’t sleep here?” Woojin asked, eyebrows furrowed, and he looked towards Seungmin with concern. 

 

“I just couldn’t sleep and I really just wanna be alone, hyung” Seungmin admitted, staring down at the table. He couldn’t look at Woojin because he knew he would break and just stay at the dorms and cuddle with Woojin and fall asleep later. And he didn’t want that. He was  _ so _ stressed and he wanted to try out regressing because he really needed it at the moment.

 

“Alright, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call me. And Chan is at the studio too, sadly, so bother him if you need” Woojin gave his hand one last squeeze and stood up to kiss his forehead. Seungmin nodded at him before going to his room and grabbing his little space backpack. Then he left the dorms and headed to the studio. 

  
  
  


Once he was there, he went into an empty room and locked the door. There were a few things in the room, including a sofa and a computer desktop, along with a spinny chair and speakers hooked up to the computer. He turned on the computer and expertly logged into Netflix. It didn’t take long to find something that caught his eye.  _ Octonauts _ .

 

“This looks cute” he muttered to himself, taking in the image of the cute characters. He decided to press play, and he sat back on the sofa. He opened his bag as the show started. He quickly took out his paci, placing it into his mouth, trying to get used to the foreign feeling. Then he pulled out his puppy plushie. He hadn’t really decided on a name, but Puppy seemed to stick. He put his bag on the floor after zipping it back up, and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He regrets not bringing a pillow and blanket, but he’ll live. He experimentally sucked on the paci, pulling Puppy close to his chest, fingers sifting through the extra-soft material of the plushie, and he could feel himself dropping. His eyes grew heavy, but he never looked away from the computer screen. He giggled a lot at Kwazii’s antics, but he thinks his favourite character is Dashi, and that may or may not be because she’s a dog. Not even five episodes in, Seungmin fell asleep. 

  
  
  


He woke up a few hours later to his phone buzzing violently on the computer desk. He sat up groggily and made his way over to grab it.

 

“Hello?” He answered the phone sleepily, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. 

 

“Seungmin where the hell are you?” It was Chan.

 

“I-I’m at the- the studio, hyung-“

 

“It’s already 8, get your ass down here, please. You’re holding everyone back” Chan sighed frustratedly. Seungmin felt a pang in his chest, but he ignored it. He knew Chan was going through a rough time right now.

 

“Okay, hyung, sorry I’ll be right there.”

 

Chan hung up without another word, leaving Seungmin all alone again. He sighed, but he did feel a lot better since he’d regressed for a little bit. He packed up his stuff and logged out of Netflix on the computer before leaving to join his members for another day of practice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on the next chapter btw,, probs will be abt hyunjin 🥺🤘 
> 
> Uh if anyone has any requests or suggestions or just nice comments leave them below 💛
> 
> Also I just finished school + now I’m a senior,,,,, sigh 😔 🤘


End file.
